Zudikas Ank'hu
Zudikas Ank'hu was an extremely powerful force sensitive, who served the Jedi in his early days as a Jedi Padawan. He soon grew to become a powerful and feared Dark Jedi Master. Serving under his father Sylence Ank'hu. Zudikas was also the quiet one of his family, he was very discrete over what he knew, and his abilities. Soon after his father passed, he fought his three brothers for the title, Oppressor in 326 ABY. He came out victorious; once Zudikas has gained his confidence from defeating his brothers, he grew to become the powerful Oppressor he is today. Early Life Zudikas was born into a powerful family, always known to serve the Dark Jedi. They taught him long before he joined the Jedi. Though he has decided to make the decision himself to run from his family, turning his back on them to join the Jedi. He was trained under Jedi Master Nassir Vel. Not long before he had his Knight trials, his family had finally caught up with him. In a destructive reign Sylence ripped through temple defences. He had come for his youngest son, and he would not stop until he had found him. Sylence killed Zudikas' old master Nassir Vel, by casting a spear of midnight black and striking him down. The anger building inside of Zudikas had changed him, he was truly now a Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi The Ank'hu dynasty was in it's prime, and Zudikas was instantly brought to serve as Sith Master. His Father serving as his Oppressor. The Dark Jedi empire was expanding. Zudikas now led not an army, but a fleet full of Dark Jedi he was loyal to his father, and loyal to the Dark Jedi. It didn't take long for Sylence to pass, he was old, and he was getting weaker. One of his son's, Xorx slayed him in his sleep. He had slit his throat, Sylence could not defend himself. Once xorx had done so, the battle for Oppressor ensued, he was not to earn the title so easily. Zudikas being the youngest, and quitest was not the obvious challenge. The other brothers saw him as little threat, during the battle, the Dark Jedi were split, their empire was falling to pieces. Whilst his three brother battled amongst each other, Zudikas remained in the wakening picking up the pieces from the crushed fleets. His army was growing while the others, were shrinking. Noone took too much notice of him. Soon Xorx had managed to defeat his two brothers, and so had to turn to Zudikas. Little had he known Zudikas had raised a great army far surpassing that of his own. Xorx stood no chance. Zudikas slayed him in a battle on Dathomir, He had struck him with a Dark Web, crippling his defenceless brother. Rise of the Oppressor Now, he had defeated his brothers, he had earnt the title, of Oppressor and had the whole Dark Jedi under his command. he had much experience in leading, from his past as a Dark Jedi Master. And had no trouble in commanding his forces, they built a grand temple to honour him on Dathomir. The current home to the Dark Jedi.